


I threw a box of tea

by Bearhead1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhead1/pseuds/Bearhead1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 4 of the 30 days of Tomlinshaw tag.  I know it's not strictly a prompt I'm sorry I started to write a prompt and then ended up writing a mini one shot based on the great tea throwing escapade.</p><p>I'm sorry it was done in about 5 minutes and on my phone so I apologise in advance for the poor quality of this fic but as I'm currently in the middle of a breaking bad marathon it was either post this or miss today in the 30dot and I'm enjoying this Tomlinshaw love too much to miss out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I threw a box of tea

The rehearsals for the iTunes festival had been going ok. The lads had performed their sound check and were bored out of their minds in the dressing room while the distant sounds of the other artists doing their sound checks echoed in the background. Louis in particular always found these moments the hardest. Ever since he was younger he'd struggled to stay still for very long which is why he often found himself getting into trouble. After huffing loudly for the past 10 mins and no one even looking up he decided to go and find something fun to do. He asked the lads if they wanted to join him but harry and zayn had already fell asleep, niall was making his way through a plate of sandwiches and Liam was playing candy crush. Whatever, louis didn't need anyone to come with him, he could make his own fun. He head off down the corridor saying hello to a few people he vaguely recognised as he went.

As he walked past a few more dressing rooms he glanced in the door of one of them as he heard strange groaning sounds coming from one. He lent on the doorway and looked in as Nick bloody Grimshaw was lying on the ground wriggling round trying to do his ridiculously skinny jeans up. He hadn't noticed Louis and continued to writhe around as his giant hand struggled to do up the buttons on his fly. As he sucked in his stomach the action pushed his hips forward and Louis swallowed as the thick outline of Nick Grimshaws cock pushed against the front of his jeans. It looked obscenely large and was no wonder Nick was struggling to contain it in a pair of what Louis guessed were a pair of ladies jeggings. 'Need any help?' he managed to say, thankfully his voice not giving away the fact he felt a little breathless. Nick looked up in shock, jumping a little which Louis probably would have found funny if he wasn't semi hard in his own jeans right now. 'Fucking hell Tomlinson you scared the shit out of me' his cheeks looking a little pink at being discovered on the floor trying to fit into a pair of jeans that were possibly a size too small. 

'I think you're going to need a bigger pair of jeans if you're going to insist on stuffing a pair of socks down the front of your pants' louis said trying to sound just the right level of disinterested and judgemental. Nick let out a loud guffaw and his tone was amused 'been checking out my package have you? I can assure you there are no socks down there, I can show you if you like?' His face turned smug as he watched Louis' cheeks flame 'fuck you Nick' Nick just smirked 'now now Tomlinson as much as im sure you'd like to do that I'm not sure if it's advisable here.. Too many people around. If we're going to do that we're probably going to want some privacy' louis rolled his eyes so hard they almost rolled out his head 'you bloody wish Nicholas' Nick just laughed and realised he was still lying on the floor while Louis towered over him and he really didn't like giving the little shit the height advantage not when he usually took so much pleasure looking down at Louis knowing how much his height pissed him off. He climbed to his feet. Louis coughed and averted his eyes as he realised Nicks jeans were still undone. Luckily Nick had pants on but the outline of his cock was still visible through them. Louis felt his own cock harden a little more and went to turn around to walk out. The last thing he wanted was Nick noticing he had a bloody hard-on.

Unfortunately he think he may have left it too late as Nick glanced down and noticed with widening eyes Louis' situation. Louis could feel his cheeks burning as he waited for Nick to take the piss. Bloody great, Grimshaw was going to use this against him forever! But instead of laughing Nick just moved closer to him. Louis noticed Nick's Adam's apple bopping as he swallowed thickly and wet his lips with his tongue. Fuck this wasn't helping the situation in his pants. He stood his ground and tried to look unaffected. Suddenly Nick pulled Louis closer by his hips and swung the door closed behind him. The movement aligned their hips for a second and the friction against his cock made him moan out loud. Fuck fuck fuck! He was so embarrassed but Nick just looked at him with wonder. His pupils properly blown out as he looked down at Louis. The click of the door closing jolted them into action and suddenly they were both kissing each other hungrily. Nick's hands moved around Louis and down his back stopping for a fraction of a moment just above the curve of his ass making him shiver before slipping one of his hands almost reverently over his bum and cupping it with one large paw. The movement pulled their hips together again and this time Louis moaned into Nicks mouth causing Nick to swear back into his. 'Youre so fucking hot Tomlinson. Look at you' he pulled back slightly to admire Louis. Louis flushed under his gaze 'I don't need you to sweet talk me Nicholas just shut up and touch me' Nick chuckled softly at this fierce lovely creature in his arms before kissing Louis deeply again. The angle of the kiss was making his neck ache though so he slid his hands below Louis' arse and lifted him up onto his hips before turning them both round and depositing a slightly disgruntled Louis on the dressing table top. Before Louis could protest, he slid between his thighs and started kissing down his neck hardening at the sounds he was drawing from Louis in the process. 

He had just started palming Louis hard cock revelling in the hot little breaths Louis was leaving against his neck when there was a loud knock at the door 'Grimmy are you in there?' harry called from the other side of the door. Nick usually adored Harry but right at this precise moment he didn't think he hated anyone more. Before he could even think of an excuse to get Harry to come back later he was shoved hard in the chest stumbling backwards and grabbing onto a chair to try to retain his balance. He looked up at a panicked Louis Tomlinson running his hands through his hair and untucking his shirt to cover his hard cock. The handle on the dressing room door turned and Louis looked on in horror. Just as Harry burst in the door Nick felt something hit the side of his head. Shocked he looked down as the box of green tea that had been on his dressing table fell to the floor. Harry stood looking at them confused 'what's going on? Did you just throw a box of tea at Grimmy?' Louis just pulled a bored face, hopped off the table and said 'I was hoping Nicholas here would live up to his wild drunken reputation and I could find some alcohol in here but all he has is that shitty hipster tea, anyway Nick was boring me to tears when you came in so I'll be off' 

Despite the shock of going from having a raging hard-on to a box of tea being flung at his head Nick managed to come to his senses long enough to pick up the tea and hurl it at Louis' back as he walked out of the room. Louis just shot him a withering look before walking out as though nonchalantly as though he hadn't had his tongue down Nicks throat and his thick cock pressed against Nicks palm 2 minutes previous. Nick slowly turned back to face Harry who was just looking at him sadly 'i wish you two would get over whatever it is between you and make an effort to get on' before turning and following in the direction Louis had went. 

Nick just sunk back onto the dressing table and tried to work out what the fuck had just happened.


End file.
